


Pregnancy Scares

by Saku015



Series: Kagehina Month 2014 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pack Bonding, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Pack, Team Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: "HINATA, YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO STOP!"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Month 2014 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266617
Kudos: 384





	Pregnancy Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5/6: Bad habits./Trust.

As his mate’s pregnancy progressed, Kageyama visited the practices of Black Jackals more frequently. He knew that trying to talk Hinata out of going to practice would be in vain, so the most he could do was keeping an eye on him and trust his teammates – which was not an easy task, considering the three Hinata was the closes to were alphas.

The first time when Bokuto tried to touch Hinata’s baby bump Kageyama growled at him – but like, for real. Atsumu snickered, but kept his distance, while Sakusa only rolled his eyes. Bokuto didn’t take it upon himself, tho. Instead of growling back, he walked up to Kageyama and ruffled his hair. Only from that gesture, it became crystal clear to the ravenette that Bokuto was still that senpai they had met in their first year of high school and if he could trust someone with the task of looking after Hinata, it would be him.

These thoughts were circling in his head as he stepped in the gym the team was practicing – and froze in place. The sight in front of him was one that made his stomach drop and panic squeezing his heart. His eight months pregnant mate was about to jump to the air right before his eyes.

"HINATA YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO STOP" Atsumu’s voice boomed through the gym, but fell on deaf ears. Kageyama watched with horror as one of Hinata’s feet left the floor when two muscular arms were wrapped around the small omega from behind. 

”All right, enough of this.” Tobio heard Bokuto’s voice as the older man pulled Hinata flush against his chest. The ginger turned his head back and pouted. Bokuto only chuckled and nuzzled his nose in his hair.

”But Kou-san~” Hinata whined with a trembling lower lip. ”I have to practice!”

”Maybe, but if you continue like this, you’ll cause a heart attack for your alpha,” Bokuto said, then turned his head towards the door of the gym. Hinata followed the movement and squeeled happily.

”Tobio!” He exclaimed, trying to step one step forward, but wobbled. ”Ooops,” he said with a bashful expression as Bokuto took him in his arms and brought him to the bench.

Kageyama was beside him within seconds and let the smaller omega snuggle up to his side. Hinata looked up at him with wide, beaming brown eyes. Tobio was sure of that if his mate had a tail, it would be wagging non-stop. The raven haired man lifted his hand and flicked his companion on the forehead.

”Pay more attention to your condition, dumbass!” He chided and the pout returned to Hinata’s lips. Tobio kissed it away with no hesitation.

”Tobio!” Hinata squeaked on a high pitched voice and Atsumu burst out laughing – until Sakusa didn’t hit him on the back of his head. ”Why do you have to be so affectionate?” Hinata mumbled, while turning his head away.

”Pheromones,” Sakusa spoke up and Hinata looked at him. ”While having a pregnant omega beside them, alphas often feel the urge to make sure to others that the omega is already taken.”

”And spoken the med student,” Atsumu said, but Bokuto elbowed him to the side.

”Don’t be such an ass, Tusum-Tsumu! Everyone knows you have a thing for him cause cause of how smart he is.”


End file.
